Ecstacy and Torment
by lederra
Summary: Loki is as much a player as his brother Thor but unlike Thor whose exploits with the ladies are well known throughout the realms, Loki has always been a more discreet and private lover. Set well before Thor and the Avengers movies. Rated T for the moment but might change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ecstasy and Torment

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters of Thor and only my O.C's belong to me. As such I make no money from this or any other story that I write for this sight and am written purely for my own amusement and hopefully that of the reader.

Summary: Loki has always been as much as a player as his brother Thor but unlike Thor whose exploits with the ladies are known throughout the realm, Loki has always been more of a discreet and private lover.

* * *

><p>The fingers that held the wine decanter were long and shapely and Amora was vain about her hands and showed them off whenever a chance presented itself. Instead of taking Loki's goblet to the decanter that had been set on a side table she had brought it to him for it served not only the purpose of showing off her hands but also it meant that she was able to stand in front of him as he reclined on her sofa, the fire at her back, that showed her figure provocatively through the thin muslin dress that she wore. Even a cynic like Loki could still appreciate a provocative body such as hers as she steadied his goblet while she poured the wine into it.<p>

"Have you been listening to me at all Loki?"

Loki had an irritating pensive look on his face that Amora had been seeing more and more of late and he had not been listening to a word she had said and was lost in thoughts of his own that she was sure did not include her in fact he had not even glanced at her as she had poured the wine.

"Loki it is not at all flattering when you go off and leave me when we are alone together."

"What's that my dear Amora?"

Amora's blue eyes flashed as Loki turned his face towards her as if seeing her for the first time that evening and she would have stamped her foot if she had dared to let him see her vile temper. She was so annoyed that he was so provoking and indifferent to her of late and it was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"The feast being held to honour your brother and his friend's achievements Loki I have been telling you about it for the last few minutes and you've not even been paying attention to me. If you would like I change the subject but only if you promise me that you will not be late picking me up tomorrow night."

"What feast?"

Amora gasped; truly shocked that he did not remember the feast that had been talked about in the court for the last few days. She knew he spent much of his time in the great library but surely Loki could not be that obtuse about the feast for the Crown Prince Thor and his friends even Loki would not dare to know nothing about it.

"Don't tease me Loki. You know I have been looking forward to the feast tomorrow night."

"Ah, yes, yet another feast for Thor and the idiots," he remarked dryly.

Amora pretended not to notice his sarcastic tone.

"You know how long I have been waiting to attend this feast, it promises to be one of the grandest to ever be held in honour of your brother. Anyone who is anyone will be there."

"So?"

"So I will die if we enter the feast late."

Loki's lips turned up in his usual mocking smile. "You die too much my dear Amora. You shouldn't take the dramatics that is court life so seriously."

"What I should be more like you." She snapped.

Loki simply shrugged at her words.

"Call me what you will my dear Amora, one of the few that gives not a damn for the lot of them."

No truer words had he ever muttered, he ignored and even insulted whomever he pleased and made friends with whomever he found interesting even commoners who were normally snubbed by those of the nobility.

Loki was every bit as arrogant as people said he was but he could also be devastatingly charming when he wanted to be.

"Never the less Loki you promised me you would escort me to the feast."

"Did I?" he teased.

"Yes you did and you promise not to be late escorting me there."

He shrugged indifferently. "How can I promise my dear Amora for all my magic it does not include the ability to see the future, there is no telling what will happen tomorrow to cause me to be late or not."

Amora could have screamed she knew there was nothing to delay him except his own irritating indifference to the event and they both knew it. Thinking quickly thinking to outwit him Amora said nonchalantly, "Very well the dearest Loki since this is so important to me and I can't depend on you I shall simply have to find myself another escort for tomorrow evening and simply hope that you will grace the feast with your presence."

'Two can play his game' she thought.

"You think you can find another to escort you on such short notice?" Loki asked.

Amora narrowed her eyes, "You think me unable?" She challenged him.

Loki smiled, his gaze moving over her appreciatively. "No I believe you would have very little trouble in finding another to replace me."

Amora turned her back on him before he became aware of how his remark had affected her had his words been a warning? Oh how sure of himself was he, it would serve him right she thought if she was to break off their affair. No woman had ever ended it with Asgards second prince he was always the one to end the affair. Loki was always the one in charge and she wondered how he would react if she was to drop him.

Loki stretched out more comfortably on the sofa as he watched her ponder his words while she picked up her own goblet of wine before laying down on the rug in front of the fire her back to him. His lips curling sardonically at her pose it was alluring but of course she knew that, Amora always knew exactly what she was doing.

There was a difference in the air tonight, though. Amora's room was as romantic as ever, a fire burning, the single candle in the corner throwing shadows around the room making the atmosphere seductive and alluring, good wine, no servants in sight and Amora as seductive as ever but tonight Loki was bored. It was as simple as that and he had no wish to leave the sofa and join Amora on the rug in front of the fire.

He had known for a while that he had been losing interest in Amora, the fact that he didn't especially wish to bed her tonight only confirmed his suspicion that his feelings for the temptress was waning and that it was time to end their affair. It had lasted longer than most of his involvements with those of the opposite sex and he felt that perhaps that was why he felt it was time to leave her despite the fact that he had found no one to replace her.

There had no one else he had felt like pursuing as Amora outshined nearly all the ladies of the court except a few of them who were in fact in love with their husbands and therefore not prone to succumb to his charm and of course his mother who outshone every female in existence.

It was said amongst the gossips of the court that Loki cared not for those he pursued for his own pleasures and perhaps that was true but perhaps that was not the case either but few cared to get to know the second prince well enough to be sure. Even Loki was not sure why he pursued some of the ladies that he did.

He was not looking for a wife and he doubted that he would ever marry despite his parents attempts to find him a suitable wife and there was still his older brother Thor who himself was still a bachelor and therefore more important for him to be wed and his wife giving him an heir rather than Loki to have to take that task upon his shoulders.

No female so far had ever managed to keep his attention for long and he had expected his affair with Amora to fade just as his other affairs had faded. The only thing that seemed to surprise him over the end of this one was the fact that he had yet to set his sight on a new conquest. Perhaps at tomorrow's feast he would spot another to take Amora's place there was sure to be someone of interest there.

Amora held her goblet of wine as she studied the fire and ignored Loki where he was stretched out on the sofa. Not yet aware of the thoughts that were crowding his mind and thought about how she could bring him around? Something had to for it was painfully aware to her that he was beginning to lose interest in her. What could she do to reignite his passions for her? Ride naked through the meadows outside the city walls or behave even more scandalously than he did?

Or perhaps she could ignore him as he had done to her or even throw him over for another! He would die! He would simply not be able to survive the blow to his ego and vanity if she was the one to end their affair rather than he, it would arouse his passion and jealousy and he would beg her to take him back she was sure.

Amora became excited as she thought about it she was sure it could work it had to and anyway she had no choice but to try. If it did not work then she would have lost nothing fro she was losing him anyway.

She smiled as she rolled over to face him and found him stretched out on the sofa with his feet propped up on one end of it, his hands behind his head at the other end of it. Going to sleep on her she could not remember being so insulted by a man as she was right at that moment by Loki.

"Loki?" She called his name softly, "Loki, I have been giving our affair a great deal of thought."

He answered immediately at least he had not been asleep even though it had appeared that he was.

"Have you Amora?"

She flinched at the boredom in his voice.

"Yes," she continued, "I have decided that due to your lack of…shall we say interest…..I believe I would be better appreciated by another."

"No doubt you would be."

Amora frowned; Loki was taking her words awfully well.

"Well I have had several offers of late from other young men of the court to replace you in my affections and I have decided to accept one of them."

She waited for a few moments to see what the effects of her words would have on Loki, he had not moved an inch from the sofa still stretched out on it as he mulled over her words and it was another full moment before there was any reaction of any kind.

Loki sat up slowly his eyes fastened on hers; Amora held her breath as his expression was unreadable.

"Who is this lucky man?" Loki asked.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope this story appeals to at least one of two of the readers who have used some of their precious time to read and I hope that maybe you will deign to use some more of that time to leave me a review. If not then thank you anyway for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The hall was brightly lit and most of its occupants were in their respective chambers getting ready for the feast at the palace. The servants busier than usual, running from one end of the hall to the other.

Council member Malloram needed more starch in his collar and his eldest daughter Cassiopeia wanted a light snack before they left as she had been unable to eat during the day as she was so nervous about tonight's feast and his other daughter Diana needed a calming draft to calm her own nerves, bless her, her first feast at the palace and she had been too nervous to eat for the previous two days. His son Tyrell needed help finding his new sword and his youngest daughter needed cheering up as she was the only one of the family not attending the feast at the palace as she was not of age yet to enjoy such affairs.

The only person preparing for the feast who was not a son or daughter of the house was Malloram's niece Regina. She had her own maid to fetch and carry for her if she needed anything but it appeared that she need nothing for no one within the hall had seen either of them for hours.

The hall had been a hive of bustling activity all day for the councilman and his family had never been invited to the place for a feast before and they were eager to make a good impression upon the Odin and his queen.

Malloram's son had not been looking forward to attending the feast until a few hours ago when, unexpectedly a few hours ago a lady friend had asked to join their party in the family carriage, such a stroke of luck he thought receiving a request from that particular young woman.

He was head over heels in love with the said lady and had been ever since he had met her a year before at another feast held by a dear friend of his. She had not given him any encouragement then but now he had come of age and was a man in his own right now and would even set up his own household if he was of a mind to and he could ask this lady to marry him now he had reached his majority!

His sister Cassiopeia was also thinking about her age and what it meant for her, she was eager to find a husband to share her life with, there had been a few offers but none that she could consider seriously, she knew that her parents hoped that she would marry someone of high standing at the court.

As Cassiopeia's thoughts turned to those whom her parents hoped she would marry she could not help thinking of her cousin Regina, she should have be married by now she had had plenty of offers and it wasn't as if she had been willing to accept even one offer. She had been more than willing but for some reason or other none of the offers had been accepted. Then there was her own sister Diana who would also be her competitor as well her cousin when it came to making a good marriage and she knew it would not be long before her youngest sister would be of an age when offers would be made for her.

Cassiopeia was pretty but not as striking as her younger sister or cousin who both shared raven locks that a few of their family had unlike most Aesir who were golden haired like Cassiopeia was and she was determined to find a potential husband at tonight's feast if it killed her.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this chapter was smaller than the previous one but the next one will be longer.


End file.
